


神兄弟到底行不行？

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony嘲笑兄弟俩功能失常被报复的故事。。。





	神兄弟到底行不行？

前几天吃晚饭的时候，Tony突然问了一句，“你们俩会不会时常地功能失常啊？”

那一瞬间，饭桌都安静了，只有当事人还在一脸平静地吃他的披萨。

“Tony！”Steve给他使了个眼色。

“唔，”当事人一脸无辜地包着一口披萨，抬起头来，“我说错了吗？他们俩不是经常出事故吗？什么锤子啊，权杖啊，之类的。”他说完还笑了一声。

“咳咳——”Loki两手握拳，眼睛看着桌面，脸上没有任何表情。

晚饭最终在尴尬中结束了。

Loki回到房间，一屁股坐在了柔软的床垫上，眼睛依旧盯着地面，腮帮子微微地鼓了起来。

——亏他为了不打扰这群中庭人睡觉特意施了魔法，把声音屏蔽住了，居然还被嘲笑？！Tony在被Steve禁甜食的时候Loki还偷偷给过他蛋糕！

“Loki，你在生气吗？”Thor轻轻关上门。

“Yes, I AM! And I am on fire!!!”Loki终于抬起头对上Thor的眼神，本来就圆的眼睛瞪得老大，巴不得现在就冲下楼把Tony吃了。

或许是过于激动了，Loki觉得自己的之间有些颤抖。

他又陷进了床里，低下头做了几下深呼吸。

然后突然，他嘴角微微上扬了一下。

Loki抬起头，但身体还是有些颤抖，他不知道他这样做会不会让Thor生气，但是，谁能管得了他做什么呢？

他向Thor伸出手，半眯起眼睛，露出一个邪魅的笑容来。

“Loki？”Thor有些不解，但还是握住了Loki的手，他感受到了Loki的颤抖，但还是不明白小骗子想要做什么。

“Brother.”Loki用力地收回手，把Thor拉到了床上，然后Loki跨坐在Thor的身上，一手撑着下巴，思考起了等会儿的玩法。

“等等，你要做什么？”Thor本能地感受到了危险，可要知道Loki一直在下面只是因为懒，而要是今天被Tony的话刺激了要把自己上了也不是不可能啊。

“别说话。”Loki把食指放在了Thor的嘴唇上，然后俯身亲吻了他。

另一边，正在实验室捣鼓零件的天才听到脑子里冒出一个声音，“Tony，你听得到吗？”

是的，Loki的声音。

“Now, You listen very well.”他听见那个声音说。

“Brother，”Loki在Thor的耳边轻轻说，“你想做些什么？”

Thor被这个问题搞得脑回路崩坏，这个小骗子平时可是半句话都不愿意多说的，今天怎么突然就转了性？

“我……”Thor结结巴巴地不知道说些什么。

“嗯？”Loki笑着把伸到Thor身下，隔着Thor的工装裤轻轻抚摸，还做出一副很享受的表情出来，“你看，你硬了。”

Thor觉得自己的脸一定很红，说不定已经红到了耳根，就像他平时在Loki面前跟他说浑话时Loki的表现一样。

Loki的手慢慢地收了回来，落到了自己的衬衫扣子上，在路过乳头的位置时，还不忘摩擦了几下，而且是故意让Thor看到的角度。

他轻轻地哼出声，再缓慢地解开自己的扣子，只脱到一半，却又停下了，自己微微抬起了小腿，侧过身去，勾掉自己的鞋子。

Thor平躺在床上，半张着嘴看着Loki的动作，半开的蓝色衬衫里，包裹的是那副他熟悉的身体，他看见那些若影若仙的肌肉线条，还有刚刚被Loki自己的触碰弄得挺立的乳尖。

他咽了咽唾液，忍住了马上把Loki推到的欲望。

他想看看这个小骗子究竟有什么把戏要玩。

Loki回过头来，对着Thor笑了笑，然后拉起他的手，放到了自己胸前，“帮把手？”

Thor觉得自己要爆炸了。

他把手伸到了Loki的衣襟里，用指甲刮了一下乳尖。

Loki轻轻喘息了一声，但很快又带着他的手触摸自己的其它地方的皮肤，自己腾出了一只手解开了衣扣，然后又解开了Thor的皮带扣。

他有些发凉的指尖触碰到Thor炙热的东西时，脸颊上不由得出现了一丝绯红。

明明只是个恶作剧，却还是沉迷了。

“Thor，”Loki唤道，“我要你……”

“什么？”

“脱掉我的裤子。”他说。

看嘛，到了正题上，小骗子还是会害羞。

Thor用手托起了Loki的屁股，让他稍稍把腿合拢，才终于把裤子脱了下去。内裤被扒下去的瞬间，Thor就看见自己弟弟的那里已经高高的翘起，甚至有些微白的前液挂在顶端。

他伸手想要把它拂去，却因为这个动作刺激到了Loki的马眼，让自家弟弟失控地呻吟了出来。

Thor把自己撑了起来，这样能离Loki近一些。

他捧起Loki的脸，对着弟弟的嘴唇啃咬起来，那是毫无怜惜之情的，带着一丝野蛮意味的吻，然后他让自己的舌头冲进Loki的口腔里，不带章法地舔舐，吸吮。Loki也沉浸在这个吻里面，他紧紧地抱住Thor，一边回吻，一边在  
用自己的下身蹭着Thor。

这当然被发现了。Thor终于结束了这个吻，他看着弟弟的脑袋有些无力的搁在自己的双手上，一副迷离的眼神，还有一双湿润红艳的嘴唇。

“Loki——”他下意识地用轻轻呼唤他的名字的方式来表示赞叹。

然后他把手伸向了Loki身后，手指对着那张有些期望的小嘴戳弄着，另一只手则扶住Loki的屁股，让自己下身的炙热和Loki的贴在了一起。

Loki靠在Thor的肩上不停地喘息，半晌才终于抬手施了个魔法，把床头柜里的润滑剂放在了Thor触手可及的地方。

“干得好。”Thor奖励了Loki一个亲吻。

于是Thor沾着润滑剂的食指终于来到了Loki的穴口，借着这些液体，Thor可以毫无阻碍地伸进去一只手指。

“嗯——”Loki难受地哼出了声。

其实也算不上难受，只是每次在开扩的时候，都会有的一种，奇怪的感觉。

Thor缓缓的抽动了几下，很快就增加了一根手指。

Loki死死地抱住Thor的后背，呻吟声环绕在Thor的耳畔，不绝如缕。

突然Loki推了Thor一把，金发神祗又摔回到床上。

他看见Loki撑起自己的腿，往前移动了半步，一只手绕到身后，大概是触摸到了自己满载着欲望的地方。

Thor的喉结动了一下，不知道Loki会不会自己把手指伸进去。

然后他看见那只沾了些液体的手抚上了Thor的阴茎，他还没来得及阻止，Loki就自己坐了下去。

“啊——”Loki仰起脖颈，随即咬紧的牙关死死地阻止着进一步的声音，他知道有人听得见，他故意让他听见的。

Thor伸出手去触碰他的侧腰和阴茎，以此来给予一些抚慰。

Loki缓过神来之后，终于支起身，缓缓地抬起了屁股，然后再颤巍巍地坐下，每每顶到那个令他兴奋的地方，就总会有些甜腻的呻吟声悄悄溢出来。

没到一分钟，Loki就有些支持不住了，身体开始有了向前倒的趋势，于是Thor很及时地起身接住了Loki，这个想到一出是一出的捣蛋鬼。

“累了？”Thor问。

“你来。”Loki答。

Thor掐着Loki的腰把他提了起来，再把他放到了旁边，自己则站下了床，在一边脱衣服。

Loki就躺在床上目睹着这一切，一边咬着嘴唇，另一边的穴口却在不停地收缩。

然后Thor跪趴在了Loki面前，抬起了Loki的大腿，泥泞的穴口一览无遗。

“嗯——”刚刚的空虚把这次的插入凸显了出来，Loki抬起手环住了Thor的后背，只希望他离自己再近一点，再近一点……

Thor今天放任着Loki自渎的行径，不得不说，这副场景也不是很容易能看到的。

Loki右手在身下撸动着，左手则在掐弄着乳头，Thor都有些担心他的力道会不会太大，因为那只乳头已经红肿不堪了。然而他还在被Thor贯穿，还在不停地呻吟和喊叫。这惹得Thor停下来俯身去亲吻，微微皱起眉头来怜惜。

第二天早饭的时候，Tony挂着两个黑眼圈坐到了饭桌上。

“Tony，你别告诉我你又通宵了。”Steve又开始了老妈子说教。

“我绝对没有，队长，你得相信我，哪怕我曾经撒过谎，但这次绝对是实话。”Tony眼睛有些睁不开。

Steve正想继续说教，但看到Odinson兄弟走了出来，也就给了Tony一个面子。

Loki看着Tony倦怠的表情，露出了个不怀好意的笑容。

这让Tony想到他昨晚上Loki给他放的激情广播，还死活不能换台的那种。

老天，他昨天可是被搞得硬了大半夜啊，这两兄弟怎么那么能搞？！


End file.
